Pups and the Magical Cases (Buzzy Tips)
This is about (and the scenes) of the Magical Cases option "Buzzy Tips". About In the Magical Cases game, there is an option where you can chose whether you want "Buzzy Tips" or simple plain old text. Charmy will suddenly appear every now and then and give tips about the game and how to do things. Here are the hilarious scenes. Walking/Examination/Talking Charmy: HEEEEEYY!! Group: AAAH! Twilight Sparkle: Charmy, what are you doing!? Charmy: Well... I'm just here in this beautiful magical world because my pal Vector is here for that Leader's Meeting thingnabob-a-doodle. You guys here for it-- Chase: No, she meant not in this world, she meant here and now. Charmy: Oh! That... you mean. I go all wack-a-doodle-doo sometimes. You see, I have... the walkthrough! Lilac:"Walkthrough"? Wait, all this is a video game? Charmy: Nice guess and ding ding! Awesome guess! Zuma: Dude, what are you talking about? Charmy: ....Dunno. But I have a tip. I am an option in the game! I can't wait to tell the other Chaoxic Detective Members about it; they'll be totally and completely jealous! It's called... uh... Buzzy Tips. If you go to the menu and turn "Buzzy Tips OFF", the only tips given will be by borning, simple text. Just press "ON" to get me back to telling the tips and I have better ways of doing it than text! Twilight: I don't get it... Milli: It's okay. It's not something from your time of technology. Twilight: Oh, right. That... Charmy: Oh yeah! Let me tell you a few basics. First, you can't play all the members at once. Just go to the menu, click on members and click on the one you want to play as. However, whoever made this game knows you can't always get what you want. At sometimes, you have to play as a character at specific times, even if you don't want to play as them. Sometimes, you are given to play a certain character automatically until... uh.... whoopsie! I'll get to that later. Chase: I get it! We all have different abilities. So they can be useful at times. Like Zuma can swim well, so he can move in water areas. Or Milli can use her tiny size to get into areas we can't get into. Right? Charmy: Correct-a-mundo! Oh, and there's another thing. Just use your not-so-scary mouse, which is not alive, and click on other characters to talk to them. Also, you have to use the button on the left of the mouse to walk. Just hold to it to make the current character walk, and press the B-button on the key-board to move faster. Twilight: What mouse? Milli: Technology. Same with the keyboard. Twilight: Oh.... I really should try to hang out with you guys more often. Charmy: Enough with the chatting! I don't have much time. I want to help Cream make cookies for Miss Annika's birthday; it's coming up in a few days. So I have to say one more tip. You see evidence or a clue, click on it. It might be important. Oh! That window looks mysterious. Examine it; you never know what it might be. Hey, I'm really good at understanding this walkthrough. It makes total sense. Maybe that lollygagging at Casino Park and playing those video games was not just decreasing my pay and could get me fired at all. Or at least, that's what Vector told me.... Chase: You're going to be fired? Charmy: Nope! Vector can get all temper-mental at times, but once you get to know him, he's a reeaalll nice guy. And he's very generous too. Mostly uses our money to pay the bills and give the rest to charity. Lilac: Ah ne'er knew 'bout him at all. Charmy: Act surprised for me, will you? Whoops! I forgot to buy the flour for Cream's cookies for Miss Annika's birthday! I better go! Toodles! And if you didn't understand me, just go to the menu and click on help, you can see the boring, simple text that'll tell you what to do! Happy investigating! (He flies off) Group Abilities Combining Evidence Locked Topic Twilight: Anything else? Maria: Oh.. uh, um, n.... no! I mean, no, sorry darlings. Milli: That sounded... suspicious. Skye: Yeah, do you think she's hiding something? (Charmy appears) Charmy: Hi-Ya! Group: AAH! Chase: Wait, I can guess why you're here. Charmy: 'Guest'? Oh, you mean "Guess". You're not the police pup for nothing! Lilac: Now what is it, this time? Charmy: Hmm.... I'm not sure. What did you just experience? Skye: We think Maria is hiding something from us. Charmy: Oh, yeah! The topic got locked! Hold a second.... Hmm... nope, not that... nope... uh-uh.... that's for later... all ready talked about that... A-ha! Here it is! Maybe I should check this table of contents next time... Now, *ahem* sometimes a character doesn't want to talk to you about something. In other words, the topic locked up tight as uh.... a tightly locked lock. Rocky: Huh? I think I got a lock pick. Charmy: Oh, it's not that kind of lock! To unlock it, you need to present evidence to how many locks there are. If there's one lock, you need one specific piece of evidence, and if there's two locks then you need two pieces of evidence. Lilac: Do we have it? Charmy: .....Nope! You don't! You can't get any info out of Maria about that topic, you just need to go out and find the evidence you need! Twilight: So, where do we find it? Charmy: Oh, there's something here..... Oh! The book says that I can;t give spoilers; I can only give tips for the situation. Sorry, you're on your own. Oops! I gotta go, again! The cookies are in the oven! Toodles! (He flies off) Category:Fanon Presenting Evidence to Characters Lilac: Ripped fabric? Milli: It looks like it was from that bandana Maragold has. (Charmy suddenly appears) Charmy: Hellloooo! Group: AAH! Skye: This is getting old... Charmy: Hmmm... the fabric doesn't look that old... not even used as an heirloom. Wait, how did I know what an heirloom is? Speaking of the fabric, someone might know about it. Rocky: Huh? Charmy: Looks like you can do evidence presenting. Luckily, I book-marked it. Okay, it says that a character might know about a piece of evidence, so you should present it to them. You should present it to Maria. She might know something. Zuma: Why not anyone else? Charmy: Hmm... it says here that after you do progress other areas will be unlocked. You can't go to other areas yet. Still, it pays to check. You know what I mean? You can even present profiles about other characters. You never know what will come until it comes. Maybe you'll get something if you present evidence to someone. Like if you present orange peels to me, I can tell that I forgot to throw them away. Uh-oh! I forgot about those! I have to do something about that! Bye! (He flies off) Lilac: When yuh get the peels, toss'em into the compost! Ah hope he knows what it is... Interrogations Temporary Characters: Basics Penelope: Tails won't tell something because he's nervous? I think I can help him calm those nerves. Chase: Really? Penelope: Like I always say: This Collie had the Cure! (Charmy appears) Charmy: Yoo-hoo! Milli and Twilight: AAH! Lilac: He only surprised you two, now? Charmy: Surprise? Never mind, that. You just got.... a temporary character! Zuma: A whata? Charmy: I book-marked the page. I've been want to talk about it forever! Well, since I got the book that is... Anywho, a temporary character is a friend who can help you out with something. Take Penelope for example. Twilight: Isn't she going to help us be able to talk to Tails? Charmy: She sure is! That's the thing! Penelope is really good at calming down others. And she's a Nurse-Pup. Penelope: Is... that a problem? Because I love helping others-- Charmy: What? No! Get this! Some of our friends are temporary characters. They join the group for a while. You see, after you talk to Tails, she'll leave the group. Chase: Why? Charmy: I didn't make this. Oh, there's a number in the back. "Any trouble, call GoldenLatias6 using this number below". Hold on! (He pulls out a phone and dials the number) (A voice is heard) ???: GL6 here! .... Whoops! Actually, she's not! *Laughs* Just leave a message after you stop hearing my voice and hear a sound! (Beep) (He hangs up) Charmy: Guess I can't call her. Wait, what does this say? "Only for players, not characters"?! I should've saw that.... (Phone rings) (He answers it) Hello? .... Be right there! (He hangs up) Gotta go! Cream's making more cookies and she needs more sugar. See ya! (He flies off) Confrontations Twilight: ..... (as if she's waiting for something) Geo: Milli, is she alright? Milli: I don't know. I'm not exacly-- Charmy: HIIIII! Milli: EEK! Twilight: Right on schedule... (Rest is coming soon) Temporary Characters: Abilities Marshall Amy Darling Maria Category:Fanon